Eden Turned Tartarus
by fugen
Summary: Kurama's got a urge to be free of his 'human trappings', and it's not because of his youko side. HieiXKurama. not sure of rating. might change in future
1. Prologue: All Of A Sudden

Fugen: Heh. Believe it or not, I'm actually gonna give a shot at drama. (grins sheepishly) And I'm also gonna try to mix in a bit of poetry.

Hiei: Figures. You're always melodramatic.

Fugen: ...I'll ignore that. For now.

**Prologue: All Of A Sudden**

Lying in his bed, or rather, constantly tossing and turning in it, Kurama felt even more restless than usual, and he had been for the last few weeks. Ever since there began to be signs of the coming spring, he had been stricken with a sudden urge to, well, be free.

**Once a year it dies**

**Once a year it is reborn again**

**Between those moments my soul does cry**

**To see hope immortal yet**

All of a sudden this human life of his had become unbearable. It was a prison now, a prison of human laws and ethics, a prison of a never-ending cycle of the same events over and over again. All of a sudden it was suffocating. Nowadays Kurama felt like something was putting a pressure on his heart on all sides, especially if he was inside a classroom, yearning for the bell of freedom to ring, or his room with homework silently and annoyingly commanding him to finish it.

**A time of contentment it used to be**

**Happiness consumed us all**

**My own trivial heart included**

**Until I began to be thwarted at every turn**

His mother was wrapped up in her upcoming wedding, but even if she had been available to talk to, Kurama did not think that even she would've been able to ease the pain. Sitting up in bed, Kurama bent his knees, pulling them against his chest, then moving his hands to his temples. He rested his forehead on his blanket-covered knees, teeth clenched and eyes closed tightly shut. He didn't, he couldn't understand it. Why? Why did he suddenly feel like a trapped animal?

**It is so dark, I cannot see**

**It is so stifling, I cannot breathe**

**It is so silent, I cannot hear**

**It is so hopeless, I cannot live**

A mental image of Hiei began forming in Kurama's mind, something that wasn't uncommon at all. Kurama bit back a groan. He wanted to see Hiei so much, but the youkai was far off in the Makai, off with Mukuro, off in a life that would never again include Kurama unless Koenma suddenly summoned them for a world-threatening mission again. But that was not likely to happen. Sensui was over. The Makai tournament was over. It was all over. Peace was here to stay, it seemed.

**Memories past are meant to support**

**To encourage, to cheer toward the future**

**But what happens if they're just that**

**Just plain memories?**

Kurama wiped away tears that hung on the verge of spilling over. He missed his life as a Youko. At least, then, he was free! Free to do as he wished, free of ethics and laws and the beliefs of others. Free to love whomever he wanted. Free to go after whomever he wanted. But here, as a human, Kurama was not free. He was forced to stay in a world that chained him down, keeping him from going anywhere near Hiei.

**Your face I want to see and touch**

**Your voice I want to hear**

**Your soul I want here with me**

**But you're not here at all**

Without warning Kurama sensed a strange presence. He jerked up his head to see a stranger standing in the middle of his room. It was a Youko, a black one. No more than five-foot-six, the Youko had pale, pristine skin covering slender limbs that promised the most graceful of movements. He had hair blacker than a moonless night flowing down to the hips, blending in with his sleeveless black tunic and pants. His feet were bare except for two obsidian anklets on the right ankle, and a black silk band was wrapped around one arm, just below the shoulder. What a beautiful face the strange Youko had, but also, how disturbingly blank. With seemingly unseeing eyes of gold the Youko stared at Kurama, his gaze unwavering.

**There it stands before me**

**A mysterious omnipotent force**

**It answers no question of mine**

**And only one of its own**

The black Youko cocked his head slightly to one side, as if questioning Kurama. When Kurama could only stare in shock and wariness, the Youko moved slowly toward the window. The closer he moved toward it, the more transparent and ghostly his body became, until he vanished together completely. When Kurama recovered enough to look out the window, he saw the black Youko on the ground, looking back up at him. The blank gold eyes then glanced up toward the sky, then back toward Kurama. It was as if the Youko was beckoning to Kurama.

**Tempt me, then**

**Of freedom that was once mine**

**Of something that will cut the chains**

**That keep me here alone**

"I can't," Kurama whispered. He started when he realized that it sounded more like a whimper. "Mother...Yusuke and the others...my life here..."

_What's more important to you?_

Kurama blinked. That voice...was inside his head.... Was it that stranger?

_Him or them? That or this_?

Almost smiling in his comprehension, Kurama realized what the black Youko meant. Hiei or his mother and friends? A life of freedom or this prison-like life? Tears sprang to Kurama's eyes. Oh, he didn't know, he didn't know. He loved Hiei more than anything else, and yet, everything of his human life kept him from going after Hiei, from confessing and being with him. Why? Why was he like that? Was he trying to hurt himself on purpose? Was he psychotic then?

**They say that wanting to be happy**

**Is the most selfish desire of all**

**And yet I want to scream at them**

**It isn't that way at all**

Was it all a dream? Kurama couldn't tell. The next thing he knew, his mother was knocking on his door, telling him to get up for school.

**There's no use living**

**If you're just passing time**

**No use loving**

**If you're never going to do anything about it**

From a rooftop a pair of eyes followed Kurama as he trudged on his way to school. A blink, a slight shake of the head, a flick of a tail, and then nothing.

**No use being**

**If you're just passing through the crowds**

**Like a shadow forever lost**

**And forever fading away**

**By one's own hand**

**Owari **(for this prologue)

Fugen: Ok, so maybe it wasn't just a BIT of poetry, and maybe it was more angsty than dramatic, but...rrrrrr...I'm a humor/kawaiiness person! Drama is NOT my forte! So, um, with that in mind, please, no flames!


	2. A Certain Feeling

To **Nite Nite**: Wow. I actually have people DEMANDING updates! Take THAT, Hiei!

To **Yoko's Baby**: I'll try, but the workload's piling up, even though school only just recently started. But not to worry! I WILL UPDATE! (echoing thunderous voice)

To **Su da 'mazin bannana eater**: Ahhh, bananas...I mean, er, a-hem! NEVER HAVE I DONE A ONE SHOT BEFORE, and I never shall I in the future!

Kurama: But there's your first fic, P—

Fugen: Shut up!

To **darksaphire**: Heh heh. Don't worry. I'm gonna lessen up on the poetry, since my poetic mood went bye bye after school started, but in order to practice, I will still be adding in a few lines or so every chappie.

To **KitsuneAkai13**: I'll say this much: The youko's a character from my webcomic-to-be. HA! MWA HA HA HA! No spoilers! You were expecting one after the first four words, weren't you? GWA HA HA HA HA! (evil laughter echoes on)

To **Volpe Di Spirito**: I know! (giggles madly) If it isn't, I'll sue Togashi for not signing Hiei over to me! Wait, that doesn't sound right...

To **SamiKismet:** If they allowed three categories, I'd add in suspense for a description of my fic. Heh heh heh...

To **Silothiel**: Thanks! I find that I can do intros very well, and maybe a occasional ending or two, but the place in between is a bit harder. The words refuse to leave my imagination!

To **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Thanks! Especially since you're reviewed my work from the very beginning, coming from you, arigato gozaimas!

To **Emory the Plutonian**: Gomen, but I've never heard the song before, but since you say it matches, I'll trust you and take it as law that it does!

**Chapter 1: A Certain Feeling**

Arms crossed in front of him, Hiei barely felt the cold stone of the window sill his chin rested on as his large ruby eyes stared unblinkingly into outer space (or any other place). Persistently he tapped one finger against the window sill in a slow beat, as if he was contemplating something. Eventually a small frown creased Hiei's face, as if he had just had a thought, but Hiei shrugged it off. Sitting up properly he turned away from the window and the full moon he had been unconsciously focusing on.

Okay, that does it! (Fugen barges into Hiei's room)

"Wha? Wait a minute! The author's not supposed to take part in the fic!"

Like I really care! Hiei, less thinky and more do-ey!

"Even if that made sense, you're the one to blame! You're the one who WROTE this! The one who said we have to do whatever you write!"

Uh-huh. Right. If I could really do that, you wouldn't be a fictional character made up by some Japanese guy who never made it official in either the manga or the anime that you and Kurama (or me) were a couple! Now do as I say, or else!

(Hiei snorts.) "Or else what?"

...I'll bring in that Youko from the prologue so that he can torture YOU with all his dark mysteriousness.

Hiei rolls his eyes. (Oh he looks so cute when he's got his attitude on.) "Oh, that's VERY threatening. I'm terrified."

But only AFTER I pair him up with Kurama.

Hiei freezes. "You...you wouldn't!"

AND after I create a lemon scene with those two and threaten Togashi with a katana so that he'll sign all rights to YYH over to ME, making it absolutely official that Kurama belongs to someone else who will never be you.

"...Fine."

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

"Just get out of this damn fic so that I CAN do something!"

Hmph. Hot han koorimes are so short-tempered these days. (Fugen stalks off back to her keyboard to continue typing.)

If one ever had a time to have itchy feet, this was such a time for Hiei. Of course, it wasn't literally itchy feet, just a desire to go someplace, or rather, wherever a certain person was. But the problem lay there. Hiei knew that he just HAD to go see someone, but as to the identity of that someone, he was lost. Completely, utterly lost. And it was bugging him. For the past few days Hiei had stalked around Mukuro's castle, ready to burst out of pure frustration.

(backstage) "Will you stop DOING that already?! See, it's all YOUR fault that this chapter's going nowhere!"

Oh, shut up, Hiei. I'm getting there.

"WHERE exactly?!"

...Hey, dark mysterious Youko guy from the prologue!

"...?"

How would you like to go on a date with a ultra hot Youko in a equally hot ningen boy's body?

"......."

Okay then. You free Friday?

"FUGEN!!!"

"..........?"

Yeah, he's Kurama's boyfriend.

".... ....?"

Yeah, it IS wrong to just force someone to go with someone else when they already have a true love and all that—

"KISAMA!!!"

"........................."

You're right. I should get back to the fic before Hiei goes Armageddon on me. Oh, damn...

"....?"

I think...I just forgot what I was gonna write next...

"....."

What's that supposed to mean?

".....!"

Oh, okay. I'll try that.

".........."

I'm not THAT insane, ya fictional dolt.

(back to fic)

Tapping one foot in a rapid tempo, Hiei frowned in thought. Could it be that Yusuke was in trouble? Very possible, but then, that was normal for him. What about the idiot? Nah. He wouldn't be feeling mad and frustrated if that stupid waste of human flesh was in trouble. Now, what about Kurama? Impossible. The damn fox was 'always on top of things', as he said. But when he had said that, Hiei remembered that Kurama had looked a bit pale and thin, and he could've sworn that there was a strange look on the fox's face.

Great. Now the frustration was getting stronger. Rising to both feet, Hiei turned toward the door. He was going to make it easy for himself and just go see each of them to see if anything was wrong enough to cause this irritable feeling.

And he'd start with Kurama.

**Owari desu**

Fugen: For any Japanese-deprived people, the above means 'I'm finished' or 'I'm done'. Ahhh, yes. My Japanese class is already beginning to pay off...

DMGFP (Dark mysterious guy from prologue): ...........

Fugen: Yeah, I know. No poetry and no real story content. But I couldn't help it!

DMGFP: .............

Fugen: It's not my fault I was reading MegaTokyo at the same time.

DMGFP: .....

Fugen: It's really good, you know!

DMGFP: ......

Fugen: ...Take that back, you wordless jerk.


	3. Salt in the Wound

To **Nite Nite**: I agree. Homework. Very evil. TOTALLY EVIL!!!! And I wish Kurama would help me too, but apparently he found out about my plot with DMGFP in the first chapter...

To **What2callmyself:** Heh heh. Sorry I didn't, but you can't really blame me, can you? I have no idea how to contact you from my end! That, and I'm the most computer illiterate person in the world.

To **KitsuneAkai13**: Yes. DMGFP is very cool. That's his main purpose, other than to torture you people! Er, I mean, uh, yeah, I have to admit that I WAS bored at the time. (I blame school) That's why I was reading Megatokyo.

To **Silothiel**: Really? (Sparkly background) I thought you'd all hate me for it 'cause there was practically no story content.

To Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Ahhhhh. Me feel good from all the great reviews. Me so happy!

To **Volpe Di Spirito**: I hope that I can update soon too. My fics are a great way to take a break from the skull grinding ways of school.

To **Su da 'mazin bannana eater**: No offense taken. Don't worry, plenty more do-ey in this chap. If there isn't, I'll eat Hiei! Although, in that case.... AND WHAT'S WITH THE BLANK FACE, HIEI?!!!

**Chapter 2: Salt in the Wound**

Kurama was sitting in his desk, adopting the ever-so-popular position of leaning his face against one hand and gazing unseeingly at the teacher. Gods, could that droning voice get any more, well, boring? Several times already Kurama had had to resist the overwhelming urge to just drop off and sleep. Trying not to yawn, he looked out the window, and started.

Down in the schoolyard below stood that strange black Youko from the night before, only this time he appeared to be in his late teens instead of his twenties, and was dressed only in a deep blue and silver kimono. Up and down, he tossed a silvery-blue ball into the air, catching it each time only to throw it up again. His dark eyes followed the ball's movements, but stopped to meet Kurama's own emerald ones when the latter glanced out the window and saw him.

'Who are you?' Kurama wondered. He watched the black Youko return to his first preoccupation, tossing the ball up and down again and again. After a short while the Youko walked slowly toward the school gates, still tossing his precious sphere. Upon reaching it he stopped and then turned to lock gazes with Kurama once again. Wordlessly (no surprise), he lifted a hand and pointed toward the distance. When Kurama gave no response, the Youko dropped his hand and glanced back and forth between Kurama and whatever he was seeing in the distance.

At that point Kurama grew angry. Stop it, he wanted to yell. Stop tempting me, stop torturing me. Stop trying to make me lose my resolve and forget why I'm still here in the first place. Stop...stop making me think...that if I left...where, or rather, to whom I would I'd leave. Kurama wasn't sure whether he wanted to cry or to just go into demon mode and start tearing that Youko's blank face to pieces.

"Shuuichi-kun, the bell rang a long time ago."

"Huh? What?"

Kurama blinked. He looked up into the face of a classmate that had transferred to the school just last week, a remarkably pristine-faced boy with long, snowy white hair, a boy named Shigure Fujisaki. Though Shigure was clearly human and a friendly type at that one, Kurama always felt slightly comprehensive around the boy. He felt as if, at any second, Shigure would begin to manipulate his heart for the cruelest of reasons. But Shigure also had red eyes, eyes just as red and fiery in a quiet way as a certain someone's...

"Thinking of someone, Shuuichi-kun?"

"Ah?" Again Shigure snapped Kurama out of his thoughts. Truthfully Kurama admitted, "Yes." "Must be someone special, if you're thinking so hard." Shigure laughed at Kurama's startled look. "You looked like you would die if you didn't see that person really soon!"

That cut too close to the truth. Mumbling a low 'excuse me', Kurama left his seat and hurriedly left the classroom. Hands in his pockets, Shigure gazed in the direction Kurama had gone. Then he turned to the window, through which the black Youko gazed up blankly at him. Suddenly he allowed his forehead to furrow as he frowned slightly while Shigure went on smiling down at him. Abruptly the black Youko glanced over his shoulder, and spotted a tiny black blur in the distance rapidly growing closer. Shigure looked up, and saw it as well. Freeing one hand he blew the Youko a kiss and smirked:

"You can take care of the little shadow, koi. I'll deal with poor little Kurama."

The frown returned and deepened as Shigure vanished from the window, ambling out of the classroom. But as suddenly as it had come the frown vanished and the blank face returned. The black Youko tossed his ball up one more time before disappearing like smoke.

Hiei halted in his tracks when a dark figure appeared in his path. Sword drawn, a startled Hiei took on a defensive stance. Then he blinked, staring disbelievingly at the black Youko, who was tossing his ball up and down in one hand. When the Youko gave no sign of moving, Hiei growled, "Get out of my way." Without response, the Youko just went on toying with his sphere, his eyes fixed on Hiei. Warily but quickly Hiei started moving past the Youko.

A mistake. The Youko moved; with moves so fast that even Hiei couldn't see them, he disarmed Hiei and, after placing a few well-aimed blows on certain points of the neck, knocked him unconscious. Catching Hiei before he fell, the Youko picked him up, along with his katana. The sphere lifted itself from the Youko's hand; a pale blue-and-white flame emitted from it, creating a portal to the Makai, specifically Hiei's room in Mukuro's castle. The black Youko carried Hiei through the portal, placed him safely in his bed with his katana, and vanished just as he had before.

In the boys' bathroom Kurama finally realized that splashing water on his face was going to do absolutely nothing for him whatsoever. Miserably he looked in the mirror, and jumped when he saw Shigure standing behind him. "There's no use loving if you're just going to stand there and feel sorry for yourself, you know," he said.

Angrily Kurama turned on him. "What do you know?" he blurted out. Shigure smiled, "I know enough just from watching you." Kurama stared, shocked. Shigure went on, "You look like those people in TV dramas; good-hearted, in love, but utterly stupid. Tell me, Shuuichi-kun, do you think that, when it comes to the real thing, love is worth sacrificing anything for?" "Explain yourself!" Kurama demanded, impatient and confused.

"You're a hypocrite."

"What?"

Shigure's voice had gone hard. "What's the use of loving someone if they're never going to know about it?" he queried in a dangerously soft voice. "You're still here in this world because of someone and what she has done for you, while in the meantime there's someone out there who's much more important to you than this female. You keep on telling yourself that it's all for her, and so you find yourself justified, but it's a false justification. It's just a sorry excuse to not have to face him and tell him how you really feel, even if there's the possibility that he will return that feeling."

"Enough!"

"Yes. Enough of your self-made illusions. This is something you shouldn't be passing by, Shuuichi-kun. Even demons don't live forever. Eventually they will die, and eventually it will be too late. You will never get a second chance."

Why did it all sound so real? So true? Kurama felt numb. Maybe all this time, he really was just afraid, but of what? Rejection? Probably. And had he been feeling restless because somewhere inside him, he wanted to tell Hiei how he felt about him regardless of the risk? Slowly recovering from the numbness, Kurama focused his thoughts on Shigure.

How did he know?

**Owari!!!!!!**

Fugen: Well, not REALLY owari, of coursem but y'know. Anywho, say hi to Hiei, Kurama, and DMGFP!

Hiei: ...What are you planning, Fugen?

Fugen: (gasp) Such a harsh tone, Hiei-chan!

Kurama: I think he means, where in the world are you heading with this fic? How does the black Youko and this Shigure come in?

DMGFP: .... ......

Fugen: Kurama! You just hurt his feelings!

Kurama: Huh? What?

DMGFP: ...., ... .......

Hiei: What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? It's just a whole lot of dots!

DMGFP: ..... ..., ...... ........ ...'.. ........ .... ......... .........

Shigure (pops in): Sorry to cut this talk show wanna-be short, Fugen-chan, but I've got to take away DMGFP now.

Fugen: Eh? Why?

DMGFP: .....

Fugen: EH?!! You two?!!

DMGFP: ...., ... ... .... .. . ...... .. ... ....

Fugen: Yeah, but I had no idea you two were really—

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Kurama: So confused...so tortured by Fugen-san...

Shigure: ...Casualties?

DMGFP: .....

Shigure: Poor things.

DMGFP: ... .. ...... .. ..... .....

Fugen: Be nice, you guys.

DMGFP: ... .... .. .... ..?

Fugen: Good point. Anyway, yes, the dots actually DO make sense, if you know how to figure it out!

DMGFP: .... .... ... .... .. .. ..... ....?

Fugen: Never. Now shut up and stop asking me.


	4. The Most Selfish Thing

Fugen: I...I'm free...from the FREAKIN' STRESSING PSAT!!!!!!!

Kurama: How did you do?

Fugen: Shut up.

To **darksaphire**: So sorry that it's confusing. I try my best at other genres, but somehow I can only write humor! I'm not sure whether it's a curse or a blessing.

To **KitsuneAkai13:** Ha ha! I'm glad that you think DMGFP is cool, 'cause if things go well this week, you'll be seeing him in a brand-new website!

To **Nina**: Nope. No date. I'M STRICTLY FAITHFUL TO HIEI (and maybe occasionally Kurama)!!!! As for what he asked me, all will be revealed...AT THE END! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

DMGFP: ... ..... ... ....

Fugen: Ah, shut up.

To **Yoko's Baby**: Heh heh. Sorry. Got kinda carried away with the dots last chapter.

To **SamiKismet**: DMGFP will be glad to know that you like his way of talking!

DMGFP: .... ... .. '.......'?!!!

Fugen: Hysterical, aren'tcha?

To **jus Kita**: Believe me, I know how you feel (sniffs). 11th grade is the worst of all grades! Right now I'm REALLY struggling to get thru it.

To **Silothiel**: To be quite honest, I have no idea how it's going to end! I have a habit of improvising with the plots of my fics.

To **Su da 'mazin bannana eater**: (Nods) Yes, yes. Shigure and DMGFP is very much out for them. As to what they'll do...(turns on flashlight) MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

To **animefreak54**: No, no. I promise DMGFP won't do anything stupid...unless he does...then we've got a problem....

To **Nite Nite**: Hiei...in dress? (brain ceases all functions)

Hiei: HEY!!!

To **What2callmyself**: DID YOUR COMPUTER SURVIVE?!!! Heh heh. Just kidding. NO I will not tell you what's gonna happen next! 'Cause if I do, I'll ruin everything for you! Never shall I, Fugen, do that!!!!

**Chapter 3: The Most Selfish Thing**

"WHAAAAT?"

George winced at the loud volume of Koenma's voice. Grabbing the oni by the neck, Koenma shouted, "What the hell do you mean he's at it again?!!" "W-We just r-received word from your father, Koenma sir!" George cried. "Please stop shaking me by the neck!"

"No I won't! Now tell me, what exactly is he up to?!!"

"I don't know, sir! King Enma wouldn't say, but he did say to stay out of it."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Why, you should know very well why, sir. Even King Enma is very cautious with THAT particular entity."

"But he's dangerous! My father knows that!"

"Yes, but your father also seems to think that what he's doing know will be good for Hiei and Kurama."

"Eh?"

(School. Kurama. Shigure. Yeah)

Shigure let out a small chuckle, as if he was enjoying all of this. Feeling annoyed and angry, Kurama demanded, "How are you so sure that you're correct?" "Because it's my business to be, child," Shigure answered coyly. "I don't like to be wrong." Kurama blinked. Was it just him, or did Shigure's voice grow a bit deeper, more adult-like?

Laughing, Shigure said, "You're so amusing, Kurama. In all my eons I have never encountered a descendant more lost in human emotions." "Wh-What?" Kurama was growing even more confused. Eons? Descendants? "You're not human, are you?" Kurama said accusingly. Shigure bowed and smirked, "Took you long enough, kit. You should've sensed it the instant I entered your classroom. But then, I'm not just your average immortal." "Who are you?" Kurama nearly shouted. His frustration and confusion were beginning to overwhelm him.

But again Shigure refused to give a straight answer. Instead he told Kurama, "A certain lover of mine's taken your little Hiei back to his place at Mukuro's castle, and there he will stay, permanently, unless you choose to go after him."

Kurama stared. Even if he did, Mukuro would surely be after Kurama's head not just for entering her territory, from which she had forbidden him from entering, but also for the intention of seeing Hiei.

" They say wanting to be happy is the most selfish desire of all, when, in fact, it's just the opposite."

Kurama's head snapped up, but Shigure was gone.

_They say wanting to be happy is the most selfish desire of all..._

'Was it?'

_There's someone out there who's much more important to you than this female._

'Not true. I care for them equally.'

_Enough of your self-made illusions._

'They're not illusions!'

_Eventually it will be too late._

'Too late...to discover the answer for myself?'

_You will never get a second chance._

Kurama smiled a little to himself. A second chance to what? Finding someone else to love this much? That would never happen. Beyond his mother and Hiei, there was and would be no someone else. As to who he loved more, Kurama knew that he couldn't answer that question. Perhaps it was...a question not meant to be answered. But to this 'challenge' of Shigure's, Kurama would have to answer it one way or another, even if it meant....

Outside, Shigure swung his legs airily, balancing himself on the tree branch he was sitting on. Presently the black Youko appeared beside him. Shigure smiled, "He probably won't take me seriously. It's a lame challenge, I'll admit, with no real reason to be taken seriously, definitely not one of my better ones." Turning his head, Shigure glanced at his companion. "Who do you think he'll choose? His mother or his lover?" Silence answered Shigure.

The red-eyed entity laughed. "I love it, watching humans struggle with their different loves, especially when it comes to your lover and your family. Both are equal in strength, but when pitted against each other, which is stronger? Perhaps Kurama will answer that for me, or perhaps he will stay in his uncertainty, forever drowning in regrets and the things that could have been. Both are pleasing to me, but I'll admit that I would prefer the latter. Hm?"

Silent for a moment, Shigure turned his head toward the school. After a minute, he began laughing again.

"Bravo, Kurama! In just a short time, you've made your decision, and rejected the very one who taught you to love! But, at least, your mind is now clear. Hurry, koi. Be there before he is."

The black Youko rose to his feet, and the tree branch began to bend under his weight. His golden eyes fixed themselves on Shigure, who began humming a little song.

(Mukuro's place...castle...territory...call it what ya want)

With a groan, Hiei sat up. What happened? This...was his room at Mukuro's castle....Wait! Suddenly alert, Hiei whipped his head around. That black Youko! Where was he? Why did he attack him? Why—Oh, forget it. Too many meaningless questions frustrated Hiei, who preferred to not deal with them at all.

Abruptly the door flew open and a battle worn Kurama stood in the doorway. "Hiei!"

"Kurama? What—You know that Mukuro forbid you from—You!"

The black Youko appeared between Hiei and Kurama, facing the latter. Kurama grit his teeth together. He had fought so hard to get past Mukuro's forces, into the castle, and ultimately to Hiei.

Quite frankly, Kurama had no idea what was going on, much less why, but if that Youko was seriously planning on keeping the two apart—

"Eh?"

The black Youko had taken Kurama by the wrist and pulled him into the room. Then he gave Kurama a little shove from behind toward Hiei, turned around, walked out of the room, and slammed the door closed behind him.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other awkwardly.

"What...just happened?"

"I...don't know..."

Awkward silence.

"Um, Hiei, I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Would you...like to come to the human world? To live?"

Hiei snorted. "I? Live in the human world? Why would I do that?"

"Because..."

(Koenma's Office)

"THAT'S ALL?!!!"

George whimpered, "Please, sir, don't yell like that!" "I worry and panic that the guy's going to kill Hiei and Kurama or worse and that's all he does?!" Koenma yelled. "What's more, he goes through all that needless work just to get the two together?!"

"Well, it IS said that he has a soft spot for lovers, sir."

"Soft spot my ass. He just likes to play around with people."

"Perhaps, toddler prince."

"GAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Koenma and George grabbed each other and yelled. Arching a eyebrow, Shigure demanded, "What? You don't like it when I visit?" " O-Of course not!" Koenma hastily disentangled himself from George. "Tell me, to what do I owe the honor of receiving a visit from Inari, fox-god of the harvest?"

**OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Fugen: Pathetic ending, I know, but like I said, drama is NOT my forte!

Hiei: That's a tad obvious.

Fugen: To compensate for anyone who was disappointed, I plan to eventually create (drumroll, please) A DIFFERENT VERSION OF MY BEST FIC, SWEET CHILDHOOD!

Kurama: Great! Then Hiei will be chibi again!

Fugen: It will be called Sweet Childhood 2.0!

Hiei: You've GOT to be kidding.

Fugen: And I am! Well, about the title, anyway, and Hiei being chibi.

Kurama (and Hiei fans): WHAT?!!!!!!

Fugen: Don't worry. Plenty of kawaiiness, humor, and Kuwabara bashing will be in it!

Kurama: B-But WHAT ABOUT CHIBI HIEI?!!

Fugen: Damn, you're hysterical. Worry not, for there WILL be a chibi! It just won't be Hiei...

Kurama: I HATE YOU!

Fugen: Geez, man, calm down. The chibi in question is (whisper, whisper).

Kurama: ...Okay! (smiles happily)

Fugen: And now, for the answer to everyone's question...WHAT THE HELL DO THE DOTS MEAN? Lemme explain it this way:

Each dot stands for a letter. Simple as that. So, for example, if DMGFP says 'Hello' there will be '.....'. One dot for each letter in 'hello'. And as to what he asked me last chapter, he just wanted to know if I'd give him his voice back, which reminds me.... Oi! DMGFP! Here!

DMGFP: It's about time...AND STOP PUTTING MY NAME AS 'DMGFP'!! IT'S NOT 'DMGFP'! IT'S TAKUMI, MINAMOTO TAKUMI!!!!!!!

Fugen: This is why I made it so that you don't do much of anything, much less talk, in the place you came from.

Takumi: Sadly enough, I came from a creation of yours...AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, PAIRING ME UP WITH MY OWN LITTLE BROTHER?!!!

Fugen: Relax, man. I just borrowed Shigure's name, that's all. Besides, you've got other little brothers to distract yourself with.

Takumi: (resisting unsuccessfully to contain killing instinct)


End file.
